East Side
by singleglitch
Summary: Baekhyun. Chanyeol. Dan lingkungan mereka yang maha kepo. NONBAKU! School!AU Lokal!AU. Boyxboy. Chanbaek
1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol x Baekhyun | Sehun, Luhan, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Guanlin, Jihoon and others as support |Romance, Fluff, Drama, School!AU, Nonbaku, Slight!Comedy | Chaptered | Boyxboy | PG-15 (18+ private chapter) | Soundtrack; Ease – Troye Sivan

Warning!

Fanfiction rasa lokal

Fanfiction agak kasar

Fanfiction agak maksa

Fanfiction manyak typo

Sukasukawlah

Ok

.

 **Chevrolet Corvette**

 _Presents_

 **East Side**

Hari itu dimulai dengan suara alarm yang menganggu telinga.

BRUG!

Aww!

Dan teriakan Chanyeol yang baru saja jatuh dari tempat tidur; tidak berhasil menjangkau handphone-nya yang masih berbunyi.

Remaja yang 4 bulan lagi akan berumur 17 tahun itu meringis ngilu karena belum apa-apa, pantatnya sudah mendapat _morning kiss_ dari lantai yang maha seksi. Dengan malas ia berdecak lalu meraih benda berbunyi tersebut diatas nakas. Menekan tombol off lalu menguap lebar-lebar. Chanyeol masih mengantuk rupanya. Tangannya kembali meletakkan handphone itu lalu menatap tempat tidurnya yang terlihat masih hangat dan memohon untuk ditempati.

Chanyeol mengusap sebelah matanya lalu melirik jam di dinding. Jam empat lewat dua menit. Lalu Chanyeol kembali menatap kasurnya. Berfikir sebentar dan—

HAP!

—Chanyeol kembali pada pelukan kasurnya. Kepalanya ditenggelamkan pada bantal yang maha nyaman, mulutnya kembali menguap setelah memutuskan untuk tidur 10 menit lagi karena hari pertama Masa Orientasi Siswa baru akan dimulai pada jam 6 pagi. Chanyeol hanya butuh—

— _Don't wanna be an American idiot_

 _Don't want a nation under the—_

—butuh panggilan masuk dari _Anaconda._

Melihat siapa yang menghubungi-nya sepagi ini membuat Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk tak tersenyum lebar-lebar. Dengan semangat ia mengangkat telfon itu di dering ketiga.

Baru akan bersuara, seseorang disana langsung menyela.

" _Bangun."_

"Selamat pagi juga sayang." Jawab Chanyeol tidak masuk akal. Sudah tau sekali bahwa orang diseberang sana mungkin sedang mendengus malas.

" _Mandi."_ Jawaban ini lebih tidak masuk akal _sih_. Tidak masuk akal karena kenapa orang ini hanya bicara satu patah kata saja? Sudah bagus Chanyeol tidak marah karena tidurnya diganggu,

Tapi karena tak ingin memulai harinya dengan perdebatan sia-sia, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Satu tangannya mendekap handphone di telinga, dan satu tangan yang lain meraih remot ac di lantai lalu—

JDUG!

Melemparnya kearah tempat tidur diseberang kasurnya. Tepat dikepala _roomate_ nya yang langsung meringis kesakitan. Chanyeol terbahak sebentar lalu segera _ngacir_ kekamar mandi, menguncinya dari dalam saat kemungkinan _roomate_ nya akan melempar Chanyeol dengan tempat tidur sebagai balasan.

"Kimak lah!"

Mendengar umpatan itu Chanyeol kembali terbahak dikamar mandi. Satu tangannya masih memegang handphone ditelinga saat si penelepon itu kembali bersuara karena mendengar tawa Chanyeol.

" _Buruan mandi Chanyeol!"_

"Iyaa ini udah di kamar mandi cintaku, mau ganti jadi vc aja gak? biar lo liatin gue mandi sekalian?" Chanyeol sih otaknya emang geser. Handphonenya ditaruh di atas wastafel dalam mode speaker. Lalu memulai ritual gosok giginya.

" _Boleh-boleh,"_ Orang ini lebih geser.

"— _gue rekam trus masukin pornhub. Ok?"_

Ha? Chanyeol kelabakan terbatuk saat tersedak busa odol. Tangannya dengan sigap memutar keran saat mendengar tawa dari handphonenya.

" _Lu pake odol kodomo strawberry ya? Ampe ditelen. Hahaha,"_

"Saddep." Jawab Chanyeol kesal. Melap bibirnya dengan handuk lalu sebelah tangannya melarikan rambutnya kebelakang. Yang satunya meraih handphone itu. Mematikan loudspeaker lalu berjalan kearah pintu kamar mandi.

" _Jangan telat yak pak project manager."_

Chanyeol lantas tersenyum mendengar suara itu yang sengaja dibuat-buat lembut.

"Iya sayangkuu, Jam 5 teng gue tunggu di batas merah. Okay?"

" _Hm."_

Lalu panggilan itu dimatikan sepihak oleh sang penelepon. Chanyeol meraih gagang pintu, mengeluarkan kepalanya sedikit lalu melempar handphonenya ke atas kasur. Setelah memastikan hapenya mendarat dengan selamat. Pria itu menoleh pada _roomate_ nya yang sedang memperhatikan Chanyeol.

Ditangannya ada bantal guling yang siap dilempar dan—

DUG!

Mengenai belakang pintu yang dengan cepat ditutup Chanyeol.

"AH GAK KENA LAGI!"

"HAHAHAHA MAMPOS LO!"

"KEMAAAAQ!"

Didalam, Chanyeol mengusap dadanya lega. Setidaknya teman sekamar Chanyeol itu tidak benar-benar melempar tempat tidur padanya.

"YEOL LU BELUM MANDI KAN?"

"KNP?"

"GUE PEN EEK."

"AHAHAHA BODO."

Sial.

.

.

.

"Udah lama?"

Chanyeol menoleh saat merasakan seseorang dibelakang punggungnya. Disana orang yang tadi pagi menjadi alarm keduanya berdiri dengan ultramilk rasa taro ditangannya.

"Belum, gue baru nyampe kok." Jawab Chanyeol lalu mengambil tas punggung kulit laki-laki itu. Menyandangnya dilengan kiri lalu melangkah menuju lapangan. Disampingnya laki-laki itu menyamakan langkah lalu menyerahkan ultramilk taro itu ke arah Chanyeol.

"Nih."

"Gak mau."

Laki-laki itu menaikkan alis heran. Tapi tak ingin memaksa. "Yaudah." Jawabnya tak peduli. Tapi taunya Chanyeol memang ingin dibujuk,

Dengan kesal pria jangkung itu berujar, "Sedotannya pasangin dulu—"

"Baekhyun!"

Maksud belum tersampaikan sebuah suara menyela Chanyeol tak tau malu. Diikuti langkah kaki Hanbin kearah mereka berdiri.

"Yeol." Hanbin menyapa. Yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun—laki-laki tadi—hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Menusukkan sedotannya ke susu kotak itu, menyerahkannya—lagi—kearah Chanyeol. Lalu menatap Hanbin kembali. Masih dengan ekspresi datar yang sama.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini _armband_ lo."

Baekhyun menerima _armband_ hitam dengan jahitan merah bertulisan KD ditengahnya itu lalu mengangguk. Mengucapkan terimakasih lalu memasukkan benda itu kedalam tasnya saat Hanbin berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Kok lo baru dapet?"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu acuh. "Kemarin kan seharian gue nemenin elo."

Mengetahui hal itu, Chanyeol hanya ber-oh ria sambil kembali melanjutkan langkah.

"Lo jaga digugus berapa?"

"Gue keliling. Kenapa?"

"Bagus. Gue juga."

Mendengar hal itu Baekhyun otomatis mengangkat tangan lalu mereka ber _high five_ karena berada di area yang sama.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama masa Orientasi Siswa di SMA Jagat Raya. Sekolah menengah atas yang memiliki lebih dari 400 siswa didik baru dan semua siswanya harus tinggal di Asrama sekolah. Ada 12 rombel di setiap angkatan dan memiliki 36 siswa disetiap rombel. Jika tidak mengikuti peraturan Kemendikbud tentang Penerimaan Peserta Didik Baru mengenai jumlah murid Pasal 26 Permendikbud Nomor 17 Tahun 2017, Chanyeol rasa SMA ini akan menerima sebanyak-banyaknya murid yang bisa ditampung.

Padahal standar yang ditetapkan sekolah ini lumayan tinggi. Minimal nilai rata-rata adalah 8. Dan 400 lebih siswa, setiap tahun melewati angka itu. Walaupun wajar saja, karena faktanya lulusan Jagat—sebutan untuk SMA Jagat Raya dan Jaguar—sebutan untuk siswanya, memang mendapat tempat dimana-mana. Siswa-siswanya malah seperti pindah sekelas ke Beberapa Universitas Favorit seperti UI, UGM, dan ITB. Beberapa ada yang mengincar beasiswa keluar negeri. Tapi tetap saja sebutannya berprestasi.

Karena itu SMA ini menjadi banyak incaran. Belum lagi karena Asrama yang walaupun disiplin ketat tapi tidak seberbahaya sekolah kemiliteran atau pesantren. Maka pelajar dari seluruh Indonesia tak perlu kuatir mencari tempat tinggal yang aman.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5.37 saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyusul teman-temannya dilapangan. Mereka masih punya 23 menit lagi sebelum MOS dimulai.

"Yok panitia kumpul _briefing_ bentar!" Teriak Chanyeol agak keras agar semua orang di lapangan itu mendengarnya. Tangannya yang tidak membawa _backpack_ kulit Baekhyun, mengusap puncak kepala laki-laki itu sebentar lalu berjalan menuju Jennie—sekretaris panitia MOS, memastikan semua anggota panitia sudah lengkap berkumpul dilapangan.

Sistem MOS di Jagat sedikit berbeda dengan SMA lainnya. Dimana panitia yang dipilih bukan merupakan anggota osis. Tapi _volunteer_ dari siswa Jagat yang bersedia menjadi panitia. Karena katanya sertifikat kepanitiaan mos ini lebih berharga dari pada memenangkan FLS2N ditingkat kabupaten.

Sebab itulah Chanyeol yang merupakan ketua sekbid 2 dicalonkan untuk menjadi Ketua Pelaksana dari _event_ ini dan terpilih. Dilengannya sudah terpasang _armband_ dongker dengan jahitan putih bertuliskan KP di tengannya. Tugasnya adalah memastikan semua panitia menjalankan tugas mereka dengan benar. Memberi arahan, menerims laporan, kalian tau? Seperti pekerjaan bos. Iya, tanggung jawabnya super berat. Sementara Ketua OSIS bertugas memastikan pekerjaan PM benar. Menerima dan memberi laporan langsung dari pihak sekolah.

Pukul 6 adalah saat dimana semua siswa sudah harus berkumpul di lapangan asrama. Dan duduk dimasing-masing gugus yang sudah dibagi dan diumumkan. Dibuka olen Pembawa Acara atauPAsebagai pembawa acara. MOS itupun dimulai.

"SELAMAT PAGI JAGUAAAAR."

"PAGEEEEE."

"Nah begitu! Semangat pagi itu emang harus selalu membara ya Lu, apalagi kalau paginya dimulai bareng kakak-kakak kece kayak kita,"

Luhan memasang wajah sepenuhnya setuju. "Bener banget Jackson, tapi sebelum acara kita dimulai lebih bagus lagi kalau kita baca doa dulu? Oke?"

"Setuju banget Lu. Jadi adik-adik semua, agar acara kita lancar dari awal sampai akhir mari mengucap do'a berdasarkan kepercayaan masing-masing. Do'a dimulai."

Lalu Jackson mengakhiri do'a itu setelah beberapa detik. Selanjutnya giliran Luhan yang berbicara.

"Oke, jadi buat ngecek lagi. Aku pengen nyapa lagi nih Jack. Siapa tau semangat paginya makin membara sehabis berdo'a."

"Sekali lagi ya?"

"SELAMAT PAGI JAGUAAAAAR!"

"PAGEEEEEEEE!"

Mendengar respon yang lebih semangat dari sebelumnya itu Luhan dan Jackson mengurai tawa.

" _Armband_ lo mana Baek?"

Baekhyun sedang berkumpul bersama para KD atau komisi disiplin (re: komdis) saat pembukaan itu berlangsung. Luhan dan Jackson menjadi PA pertama yang bertugas hari ini, sementara panitia yang lain berada disisi kiri.

"Di—oh! Tas gue." Menyadari tasnya masih bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun izin sebentar pada teman-temannya untuk menyusul Chanyeol yang berada di barisan depan. Mereka berdiri tidak teratur disebelah kiri podium.

Pria itu masih menyandang tas Baekhyun dan laki-laki itu nampak bingung karena Chanyeol tidak berniat menaruh tas itu dimeja terdekat karena giliran ia untuk maju sudah semakin dekat. Pria itu sedang mengobrolkan sesuatu-yang-entah-apa bersama Suho saat Baekhyun mendekat.

"Hei Baek." Itu yang nyapa Suho.

"Kangen ya?" Yang bego Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melempar senyum pada Suho lalu melempar sesuatu ke wajah Chanyeol—yang ia ambil dari saku celana karena kesal.

Taunya Chanyeol lebih sigap dan menangkap sesuatu itu yang ternyata adalah permen mintz.

Laki-laki berlesung pipit itu menarik senyumnya semanis mungkin lalu menatap Baekhyun. "Makasih sayang. Gue emang lagi pengen mintz tadi."

"Iya sama-sama kudanilku. Itu niatnya emang buat elo kok, bukan buat nimpuk." pun dijawab dengan nada manis dibuat-buat yang sama oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang gemas akan tingkah laki-laki itu segera mengusak kembali puncak kepala Baekhyun. Si korban hanya memajukan bibir bawah meniup poninya sudah terbiasa.

Sementara Suho yang hanya memperhatikan interaksi mereka—tidak diajak untuk ikut berdialog, mendengus geli saat Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun untuk membuka bungkus permen mintz tadi, lengkap dengan ancaman tas Baekhyun akan di buang ke tong sampah—jikaaa, Baekhyun tudak mau mengikuti kemauannya.

Adegan berikutnya Baekhyun yang memutar bola matanya malas tapi tetap meladeni Chanyeol untuk membuka permen mintz itu, bahkan langsung dimasukkan dari tangan Baekhyun kedalam mulut Chanyeol. Jari laki-laki itu ikut tergigit lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

Penasaran, Suho juga ingin terlibat dalam percakapan itu. Eung, bukan berarti jarinya harus digigit juga. Tapi setidaknya ia tau jika dua orang ini memang memiliki hubungan. Karena _katanya mereka tidak pacaran, bukan sahabat, dan cuma…_

"Jadi kalian pacaran?"

Keduanya menoleh kearah Suho, lalu saling menatap.

…

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Kemudian tertawa lebih kencang—tidak sampai mengganggu acara, tapi tetap saja tertawa-dengan-kencang.

Dan yang mereka tertawakan adalah?

Huh?

 _Katanya mereka tidak pacaran, bukan sahabat dan cuma…_

"Cuma temen!" Wis. Serentak pulak.

Dimata Suho keduanya seperti…

hmmmmmm.

Orang gila.

"Wes sekarepmu lah!"

Eh kok marah?

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sering mendengar _sih_ , bahwa si Suho ini anaknya agak sensian. Tapi tidak tau jika Suho Kresno Cokroatmojo yang masih turunan Sri Sultan Hadiwijoyo—Jaka Tingkir, ini ternyata benar-benar memiliki sifat itu.

Saat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari Suho yang sudah melangkah pergi ke arah Chanyeol, Pria itu sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Eungggggggg paan neh

"WOI CANTA!" Baekhyun agak memekik. Memanggil Chanyeol agar kembali ke alam sadar.

Tangan kecilnya menarik tasnya dari lengan Chanyeol, lalu menepuk pelan pipi pria jangkung itu dua kali. Sementara Chanyeol hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa kalah. Lalu saat nama Chanyeol di panggil oleh PA, Baekhyun berjinjit demi mencapai telinga Chanyeol. Membisikkan sesuatu disana lalu tersenyum manis, hingga matanya menyipit lucu.

Tidak tahan dengan apa yang didengarnya, Chanyeol menghiraukan sebentar PA yang masih berusaha memanggilnya lewat microfon. Tangan Baekhyun yang hendak melangkah pergi ditariknya. Lalu badan Chanyeol menunduk sedikit agar bisa mencapai telinga Baekhyun. Ingin berbisik pula.

Bahu Chanyeol ditepuk seseorang saat ia meninggalkan ciuman kilat di samping telinga Baekhyun, lengkap dengan senyum manis dan putaran bola mata Baekhyun yang jengah. Chanyeol mengangguk pada orang itu—yang ternyata adalah Jackson—memintanya untuk segera menuju podium untuk perkenalan diri.

Berjalan menjauh, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Baekhyun yang langsung menghadiahi jari tengah untuknya, dan lihat wajahnya itu! Astaga Baekhyun pikir dia menyeramkan dengan ekspresi itu? Yang benar saja! Taunya hal itu malah menciptakan kekehan pada Chanyeol. Duhh imut sekali sih! Kekehan yang tidak ia ketahui membuat para hawa menahan nafas mereka saat mendengarnya.

Podium itu tidak terlalu tinggi, hanya 20 cm lebih tinggi dari permukaan dan Chanyeol beserta anggota divisinya sedang berdiri diatasnya— _Board of Director (BoD)_. Tangannya menggengam microfon lalu tersenyum cerah kearah para peserta didik baru yang akan menjadi juniornya nanti. Ada total 432 murid yang sedang duduk rapi dilapangan hari ini. Semuanya memakai baju berwarna merah sesuai dengan baju yang sudah ditentukan untuk hari pertama masa orientasi siswa.

"Halo guys." Sapanya ramah.

"HAAAAIII KAAAAAAAAKKKK." Eungg. Yang sedang teriak tentu saja para siswi yang tak menduga mendapat senyum manis plus lesung pipi Chanyeol.

"Nama saya Chanta Arion Sahrezi, biasa dipanggil Chanyeol, dari kelas sebelas Fisika 2, saya bertugas sebagai Ketua Pelaksana _._ " Ucap Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri, lengkap dengan senyumnya diakhir. Yang lagi-lagi menimbulkan pekikan kecil dari arah para siswi.

Berlanjut ke sebelahnya ada laki-laki hitam manis—tapi tetep lebih putihan dari lo lo pada—yang ikut-ikutan membuat para siswi menghela nafas tak kuasa menahan ketampanannya—halaah.

"Halo guys, nama kakak Anak Agung Gede Jonginda Iswara, panggil Kak Jongin aja—"

"UHUY KAK JONGIN." Tawa berderai dilapangan itu dan Jongin tidak tau siapa itu yang sengaja _nyeletuk_ , tapi mereka berasal dari Panitia yang juga sedang melihat dan menunggu giliran mereka memperkenalkan diri perdivisi.

Memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan keusilan teman-temannya, Jongin melanjutkan. "Dari kelas sebelas Fisika 1, menjabat sebagai Ketua Osis dan bertugas sebagai pengawas."

Selanjutnya ada Taemin sebagai wakil ketua osis dan bertugas menjadi pengawas bersama Jongin, Lalu ada Jongdae yang bertugas sebagai Wakil Ketua Pelaksana _,_ Jennie yang menjabat sebagai Sekretaris _,_ dan Naeun di Bendahara _._

Suasana masih terasa menyenangkan saat setelah BoD dan PA (Pembawa Acara) memperkenalkan diri. Bahkan panitia dan peserta MOS serentak menggoda Luki Haniff Elden atau lebih akrab dipanggil Luhan, menerima celetukan pujian maha polos dari peserta MOS saat ia memperkenalkan diri. "Kak Luhan cantik…"

Luhan yakin sekali siswa itu tidak sadar saat ia tiba-tiba berkata dengan volume suara agak tinggi, hingga semua makhluk disana bisa mendengarnya. Tapi suasana nenyenangkan itu kemudian berganti menjadi sedikit mencekam saat seluruh panitia tiba-tiba mengunci mulut, begitupun para siswa yang terdiam melihat 8 orang panitia berwajah datar, memakai Jaket yang sama dengan panitia lain, tapi dengan _armband_ yang berbeda—berwarnahitam, bertuliskan KD yang dijahit merah terpasang dilengan kiri melangkahkan kaki ke atas podium.

Semuanya berdiri sejajar dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dihadapan para peserta MOS, tidak berniat sedikitpun menarik senyum atau menyapa ramah. Hal itu sedikitnya membuat para peserta MOS menciut takut. Apalagi setelah salah satu anggota Komisi Disiplin—Seunghyun, mengeluarkan suara baritonnya memperingati; tidak menginginkan suara sekecil apapun.

"Seunghyun Pangalila," Suaranya tegas dan tajam. "Dua belas fisika 3."

Senyap.

Dilanjutkan dengan perempuan disebelahnya. "Jessica Maharani. Dua belas biologi 1."

Bergilir, mereka memperkenalkan diri tanpa basa-basi.

"Hanbin Jeremy, sebelas fisika 2."

"Nana Kalila Lefi, dua belas biologi 4."

"Farhanshah Sehun Tanjung, sebelas fisika 1."

"Joohyuk Mahesa Alken, sebelas fisika 2."

"Junhoe Aprilio, dua belas fisika 3."

Dan yang terakhir. Anggota DC yang wajahnya terlihat paling kanak-kanak.

"Anak Agung Gde Baekhyun Semesta. Sebelas fisika 1."

Tapi ternyata aura mendominasinya langsung menguar saat ia berbicara. Peserta MOS yang semula meremehkan malah menundukkan kepala.

Imut tapi _nyeremin_ … kombinasi yang agak aneh.

Oh tapi Baekhyun belum selesai disana. "Ketua Komdis."

 _Nah loh._

Kalau dilihat dari semua divisi yang sudah maju, Komdis memiliki anggota yang seluruhnya siswa dengan tubuh tinggi. Bahkan Baekhyun yang terlihat mungil dan imut itu lebih tinggi dari pada Jessica.

Singkatnya tugas Komdis menertibkan peserta mos agar tidak menyalahi aturan yang telah disepakati. Pelanggaran akan dikenakan sangsi sesuai seberapa berat kesalahan si pelanggar. Agar tidak ada _nego_ sanksi, maka _image_ para komdis harus dikondisikan; _poker face, sharp eyes, and warning expression allowed only._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Maka saat para komdis turun dari podium dan digantikan oleh PA kembali. Tanpa sadar para peserta mos menghela nafas lega. Benar merasa tertekan dengan aura kedelapan komdis.

Kegiatan dihari pertama mos tidak terlalu padat. Tidak ada jadwal untuk ke area sekolah, karena hari pertama khusus untuk pengenalan lingkungan asrama yang maha besar; _Intro to Dorm_. Menurut _rundown_ acara, kegiatan ini akan selesai jam tiga sore dan akan dilanjutkan setelah makan siang.

Mereka masih berada di lapangan menunggu giliran. Semuanya berjalan berbaris dengan rapi menuju ruang makan yang dituntun oleh komdis. Begitupula panitia yang juga sudah duduk dimeja masing-masing.

Kecuali satu orang.

"Kak Jes! Liat Baekhyun gak?"

"Loh? Katanya dia nyusul elo ke sekret." Ujar Jessica yang heran saat melihat pria jangkung didepannya.

Itu Chanyeol. Sibuk mencari Baekhyun.

"Sial. Thanks kak!" Ucapnya lalu segera mengambil langkah menuju sekret. Tadi Chanyeol harusnya memang kesana, tapi batal karena sudah ada orang lain yang kesana untuk mengambil laporan yang tertinggal.

Sampai matanya menangkap Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang makan bersama Jennie. Buru-buru ia menghampiri laki-laki itu lalu mengambil tangannya untuk digenggam (bayangin Chanyeol megang tangan Baekhyun di roomate ya muehehe). Sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil kearah Chanyeol lalu melambaikan tangan yang lain ke arah Jennie.

Oh tentu saja Jennie memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dia sedang tidak ingin jadi _nyamuk_ diantara pasangan yang katanya 'Cuma temen' itu.

Balik ke Baekhyun. Fokusnya sekarang hanya Chanyeol dan tatapan pria itu yang menuntut penjelasan.

Bentar. Penjelasan apa?

"Gue nyusul lo ke sekret, tapi lo nya gak ada. Ehehehe." Jelas Baekhyun berikut cengengesan kecil diakhir.

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya tanpa kata.

Lalu bergumam kecil.

"Bego."

Tapi genggamannya semakin erat. "Cape, hm?" Lalu membawa langkah mereka kembali menuju ruang makan.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. Membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak mengusak surai laki-laki itu. "Ayo makan."

Kata Luhan, mereka berdua itu aneh. Dikeadaan normal mereka akan bersikap seperti biasa. Sikap biasa yang akan kalian dapati pada Jongin dan Sehun, atau Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Perlakuan teman terhadap teman. Tapi saat salah satu diantara mereka merasa khawatir atau penuh emosi. Yang lain akan bersikap otomatis manja dan _clingy._ Hal ini yang akhirnya menjadi pernyataan bahwa _Chanbaek is real_ (uhuy). Kalau mereka bukan sekedar teman.

"Ketemu Yeol?" Luhan yang pertama kali menyapa saat kedua anak adam itu menyusul teman-temannya di meja makan.

Lalu ada Kyungsoo. Menggeser duduknya agar Baekhyun dapat tempat yang cukup untuk ikut makan. "Kau dari mana Baek? Pusing palakku liat si abang ini." Melirik Chanyeol. "Putar-putar nyari kau dari tadi! bah!"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu. Mengarahkan dagunya ke arah Chanyeol lalu cemberut. "Disuruh dia ke sekret, tapi ditinggal."

Menoleh, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang duduk didepannya tak percaya. Laki-laki itu sudah pasti tau apa alasan Chanyeol tidak jadi ke sekret. Lalu kenapa jawabannya seperti itu!?

"Ih jahat banget." Itu Luhan dengan dramanya,

"Dia yang ninggalin, dia yang nyari," Itu Jongin, komentarmu tidak dibutuhkan! Sekedar info!

"Lo acting ya tadi? Sok khawatir." Jihoonpun merasa rugi jika tak ikut.

Tertawa, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol mengejek.

Disambut dengan jari tengah oleh pria itu.

Dan dibalas dengan _love sign_ oleh Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling menatap melihat interaksi dua orang gila di samping mereka. Memutar bola mata malas lalu melanjutkan makan.

Makan tuh temen!

.

.

.

 **East** **Side** – Chapter 1

.

 **Finish**

.

 _Also posted on wattpad gs version_


	2. 2

Hi! Good day man-teman (emot love)

Jadi gini uhm.

Aku tau ini udah lama ngaret, pasti kalian udah pada lupa juga sama ceritanya, aku aja lupa wkwk.

Nah ini kan dibikin versi gs sama bxb yak. aku lupa versi bxb gimana, jadi kayanya bakal gak sinkron kalo bxb dilanjutin.

Jadi.. akhirnya ini bakal jadi gs aja, dan di post di wattpadT_T

Yang mau main ke wp boleh loh hoho.


End file.
